The present application relates to a rotating member (e.g., rotating gantry) of a radiation imaging modality. It finds particular application in the context of computed tomography imaging modalities, where power and information (e.g., image data, communication data, gate drive signals, etc.) are transferred through an airgap that separates the rotating member from a stator. More particularly, the instant application relates to the contactless transfer of such power and information.
Computed tomography (CT) imaging modalities are configured to generate volumetric data corresponding to an object under examination. In this way, images may be generated that allow personnel to identify security threats, determine the orientation/position of a tumor in a body, etc. To generate such data, the computed tomography imaging modality is typically configured to rotate a radiation source and detector array about the object under examination (e.g., causing the object to be viewed from a plurality of angles). For example, the radiation source and/or detector array may be mounted to a rotating member (e.g., a rotating gantry, such as a rotating disk, rotating drum, etc.) configured for rotation relative to a stator (e.g., a stationary member) configured to support the rotating member.
When an object is to be examined, the object is positioned in a bore of the rotating member (e.g., between the radiation source and the detector array) and radiation is emitted. Based upon the amount of radiation absorbed and/or attenuated by the object, one or more images of the object may be formed. For example, highly dense aspects of the object typically absorb and/or attenuate more radiation than less dense aspects, and thus an aspect having a higher density, such as a bone or metal, for example, may be apparent in an image when surrounded by less dense aspects, such as muscle or clothing.
Given that the radiation source and detector array are mounted on the rotating member, power and information (e.g., instructing the radiation source and/or other electronic components how to operate) are typically supplied to the rotating member from the stator. Moreover, imaging data (e.g., data generated in response to the detection of radiation by the detector array) and/or other communication/status information is typically transferred from the rotating member to the stator (e.g., for further processing and/or to be displayed to security/medical personnel).
Conventionally, slip-ring assemblies have been used to transfer power and/or information (e.g., control information, communication information, and/or imaging data) between the stator and the rotating member. Slip-ring assemblies are typically configured to transfer power and/or information between a stator and a movable member (e.g., a rotating member) and/or between two movable members through the physical contact of two materials (e.g., via a sliding contact). For example, a slip-ring attached to the stator may comprise metal brushes that are configured to physically contact an electrically conductive surface of a slip-ring attached to the movable member, allowing power and/or information to be transferred between the stator and the movable member.
While the use of slip-ring assemblies has proven effective for transferring power and/or information between a stator and a movable unit (e.g., a rotating member) and/or between two movable units, conventional slip-ring assemblies may generate dust or particles (e.g., as metal brushes wear down), may be unreliable (e.g., again as contact surfaces, such as metal brushes, wear), and/or may be noisy (e.g., as surfaces rub against one another), which may cause interference with some procedures (e.g., CT imaging). Other drawbacks of slip-ring assemblies may include cost and complexity of manufacture due to special materials and/or mechanical precision that may be required.